


【顾长】云岫（十下）《倦鸟》

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 合集云岫第十篇车
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 5





	【顾长】云岫（十下）《倦鸟》

顾昀一时有些征愣。子熹，同样是子熹，为何从他嘴里出来和从沈季平嘴里出来，感觉就如此不同？ 

可是你又用什么身份叫我子熹？ 

他忽然就觉得无力，四年来积攒的愤怒、怨恨，那些他反复演练，预备再见到此人时狠狠丢出的话语和惩罚，突然集体褪了色，像是一粒黏在餐桌边抠不下来的陈年米粒，膈应着他，也磨砺着他。 

沉默片刻后，他回身，狠狠地撕咬他。 

那人的味道一如记忆中美好，微微带着大海清冽的香气，这气味犹如一把钥匙，一下子就打开了身体那尘封许久的感觉，他几乎瞬间就硬了。 

不够，只是这样撕咬他远远不够，想贯穿他，撕裂他，想狠狠干他，看他被欺负得无助地揪紧身下床单，想听他软着嗓子叫自己子熹，想埋在他身体最深处，那只有自己造访过的神秘幽谷，那销魂蚀骨的快感，那逼疯人的高潮。 

仅仅是这么想着，顾昀浑身的血液都喷张，他牙齿用力，食肉动物般一口咬住自己的猎物，嘴里立刻窜上浓烈的血腥味。 

等他发泄完，终于勉强平静下来时，才发现那疯子根本没有任何反抗，他就这样温驯地任他咬，任他啃，任自己的嘴唇鲜血淋漓，他甚至觉得那疯子变态地享受自己这样对他。 

看着长庚嘴里一丝细细的血迹，顾昀心底一片细密的疼痛。二人相对无言，几个世纪后，顾昀叹了口气，他自暴自弃地认命道:长庚，再跟我试一次，如果你还是觉得不行，我…… 

我绝不拦你。 

他没机会说完。 

自顾昀进门，长庚其实一直沉默，此刻却突然爆发。 

他红了眼，一言不发地将人推到大床上，粗鲁地扯下顾昀的裤子，狰狞的昂扬立刻高高站立，长庚慢慢褪下自己的裤子，也露出自己肿胀的欲望，他赌气般故意忽视它，只深吸一口气，不经过任何前戏，一手扶稳顾昀粗大紫红的性器，用力坐了下去。 

长庚四年多未经造访的那处立刻疼得撕心裂肺，他甚至感觉到有血细细流出，但他不在乎。 

他太需要这疼痛。 

刻骨的疼痛提醒自己，这不是自己的又一个绝望梦境，而是真实存在的。 

四年了，这样的梦已经太多太多，他太需要一个真实的疼痛了。 

顾昀立时炸了毛，他惊得险些一个活鱼打挺坐起。 

再多的怨恨赌气，在长庚这样近乎自虐的动静面前也得熄火消没，他忍着下体肿胀的欲望，艰难地把人推开一点，紧张兮兮道:长庚！你疯了吗！快下去我看看，肯定出血了！ 

长庚疼得浑身发抖，冷汗出了一层又一层，却固执地把脸埋在顾昀颈窝，不愿让他看到自己的样子，良久，才闷声道:子熹，要我，我好想你…… 

顾昀:…… 

他一言不发，猛地从长庚体内退出。 

刚刚被满涨的后穴立刻传来难以言喻的空虚感，他连要自己都不愿意了么？这个认知几乎让长庚绝望。 

顾昀沉默地把长庚翻了个身，迫使他趴在床上，用自己的家伙对准长庚，终于恶狠狠地占有了他。 

四年多没做过，两个人都进行得无比艰难，一个不停地无声调整着呼吸好缓解撕裂的疼痛，一个沉着脸咬牙一寸一寸进得无比艰难。 

我恨你。 

顾昀冰冷地想。 

不想看见你的脸。 

我恨你。 

这三个字刚一冒出脑海，顾昀像是再也克制不住自己，凶器一下一下，用仇恨的力道贯穿身下人，那人吃不住力，被顶得身子不由自主往前扑去，双手本能地死死揪住床单，饶是如此，仍不要命地弓起身子，撅起双臀，无声地配合着身后那人。 

你要的，都给你。 

干巴巴的后穴被干出了水，水声润泽下，长庚终于不再觉得毁天灭地般的疼痛，他扭了扭腰，更加放软身子，无比顺从地迎合顾昀疯狂的抽插，他觉得身体要被身后的人插穿了，身下的床单被自己扯得移了位，皱巴巴地缩成一团，时不时有自己的白浊滴落上头，淫荡无比。 

“子熹……”这不是梦，是真的。自己真实地被顾昀占有着，这想法几乎让他落下泪来，他本能地仰起脖子，弓起身子迎合他，不由自主喃喃:“子熹……啊！用力，用力点，我想你……” 

想我？ 

你知道什么是想吗？ 

想就是一言不发玩消失？ 

想就是四年多一个联系都没有？ 

想就是不信任我，不相信我，不依靠我？ 

长庚无意的一句话使得顾昀再忍不住，低下头，一口咬住那人白皙的肩膀，嘴里再一次布满铁锈味，他不再控制力道，身下一连十几下不要命的撞击，他满脑子只有冰冷的三个字。 

弄死你！ 

长庚口干舌燥，他觉得很渴，想要那人像从前一样，在结合时细细密密地吻自己，想被他温存爱怜地对待，因此他艰难地扭过头，去够顾昀的唇。 

那人残忍地撇过头，不肯吻他。 

身下的攻势却更强而有力，很快，长庚在一阵逼疯人的高潮下，迷迷糊糊听到顾昀闷声吼出那一句: 

我恨你。 

长庚闻言再支撑不住，往床上跌去，被顾昀一把搂住。他抱着人，冰冷充满恨意的心，终于有了一丝裂缝。 

云无心出岫，他的倦鸟……

也终于知还了。 

可是子熹，我爱你啊……


End file.
